


Sweet Meal

by Sapphic_Assassin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Monster Girls, Multi, girlfriends possessing girlfriends, just a normal morning in the KDA household, no beta we die like out inting teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Assassin/pseuds/Sapphic_Assassin
Summary: Just playing around with the concept of Evelynn being able to possess people
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Poly kda
Kudos: 89





	Sweet Meal

It was a peaceful morning in the KDA penthouse,the scent of jam and coffee filled the air as kai’sa placed the last few slices of bacon onto a frying pan when she heard a set of footsteps walking down the hall. Judging by how quiet and light the steps were,kai’sa could tell they belonged to akali, her guess proven correct when the rapper walked past the kitchen threshold. 

“Good Morning ‘Kali-”, kai’sa was cut off when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. It wasn’t unusual for akali to do something like this, but kai’sa found it strange that the maknae’s grip felt off, it was tighter than usual. 

Kai’Sa attempted to turn her head and face akali but was stopped once again when she felt akali press her face into her neck, “Good Morning bokkie” the greeting was followed by a small sensual chuckle. Akali’s grip loosened and kai’sa took the chance to move but was gracefully shoved against the counter and trapped between the rogue’s arms.

With the two facing each other, it was at this time that kai’sa got a good look at akali’s face, taking note of the shades she wore. “A-akali why-!” 

“Hmm, I knew I smelled something sweet~” Kai’sa was very much caught off guard when akali leaned into her and licked a hot stripe up her neck, a hitched breath left the dancers mouth when she felt a leg press up in between her thighs. 

“A-Akali! W-what are y-you-?!” a delicate finger was placed over her lips.

“Bo-kkie….I’m hungry” a set of sharp claws ghosted over kai’sa’s chest and then down to her stomach,kai’sa gulped before speaking, “W-well I made us all b-breakfast so let's sit down and eat-”

“Bokkie~” the nickname sounded more like an alluring taunt as the rogue’s clawed hands caressed down shaking arms, each nail sharper than the last, tracing over each muscle the dancer had.

“As much as I love your cooking, I find myself wanting something else”

“O-oh? Wh-what did you have in m-mind?” kai’sa shuddered as akali leaned into her ear

“How about….You” 

Claws dug into soft cheeks as her jaw was held in a tight grip, akali leaning back slightly to slowly open her mouth revealing a set of large, sharp, inhuman teeth. The woman’s tongue rolled out her mouth as drool dripped down onto her prey's shoulder earning the rapper a fearful yet aroused shudder. But before akali could proceed with her ‘meal’, an agitated voice rang through the kitchen.

“EVELYNN!”   
Akali and Kai’Sa turned their heads over to the source of the shout, Ahri standing in the threshold of the kitchen, her arms crossed leaning on one foot as she surveyed the scene in front of her, “Let go of kai and get out of rogue!” 

Akali could only roll her eyes in annoyance before she was shoved off her friend, her shades being ripped off in the process. The rapper let out a dark laugh, her eyes connecting with kai’sa,   
Instead of the rappers usual icy blue, a pair of golden cat-like eyes stared back. 

“AHH! WHAT THE-!” 

“Oh come now foxy, i’m just having a little fun!” Akali’s voice had changed from her normal cocky tone to one that sounded a lot like a certain diva who kai’sa had not seen the whole morning.

“Fun does nor mean invading the body of our maknae and then use her to toy with another band member!” 

Akali, or in this case Evelynn, looked mildly offended at the leader's words, “Invaded?! I’ll have you know my darling akali gave me full consent to possess her!” 

Ahri scoffed and pressed a hand to her head, “Look just, give akali her body back please and thank you”

“Fine, but only because you said please”

Akali stood up straight as a viscous-smoky-black substance began to pull out and away from her body, the smoke forming into the figure of a tall woman a few feet in front of her.  
Once evelynn fully removed herself from akai, the rogue stumbled back and regained control of her body once again.

“Aww, it’s over already?” Akali asked with a pout

“Yes darling, and you can blame Ms.KillJoy over here” Evelynn pointed a clawed finger in Ahri’s direction and the gumiho merely rolled her eyes in response

“Welp, you can possess me again another time! For now i’m gonna chow down!” Akali stretched as she walked over to the table and began piling food onto her plate, Evelynn following behind her as the duo retreated into the living to eat.

Ahri let out an exasperated sigh and turned towards the dancer who had slumped to the floor from exhaustion, a small giggle left the fox as she grabbed her friends hand and led her to the living room before coming back and fixing up two plates of food and join the others for breakfast.


End file.
